Battling Twins
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Sam and Ali Langer are twin sisters but have been fighting since the day they are born. Could being sent to camp actually help them come together as sisters? NicoxOC and TravisxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Sam's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, peacefully strumming the bass line to Collide by Skillet, when that bitch next door decided to start pissing me off. Through the wall random crappy lyrics of Taylor Swift started penetrating my room. I set down my bass and walked over to my poster covered wall. The country tune and stupid lyrics started to make me sick to my stomach. I clenched my fist and banged it against Amy Lee's face.

"Turn down that fucking shit you call music!" I yelled before walking back to my bass and plugging it into my amp.

"It's a lot better then the crap you listen to!" the bitch yelled back before turning her music up louder. I turned on the amp and set it as loud as it could go without breaking and resumed playing again; if it is a war she wants then a war she'll get. I heard the music go out and her door slam. Within 20 seconds my door swung open and my bitch of a twin sister stood beneath the door frame, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What the fuck did you do to my speakers?" she questioned with spit flying form her mouth. I set down my bass on its stand and turned off my amp. I looked back at her and smiled innocently.

"Well maybe it was from the vibrations you send when you walk fat ass" I replied as I continued smiling at her.

"I'm smaller then you, you cow!" she screamed in rage. My smile disappeared into a snarl.

"You wish you had an ass like mine! Which is why I'm the only one getting some around here" I growled, my stare as cold as ice.

"At least I'm not a whore"

"Just get the fuck out of my room before you break anything else" I stated as I walked over to her. Our gazes locked, both of us wanting to kill the other.

"Not until you fix my damn stereo!" she snapped. The beginning cord of Driven Under by Seether cut me from saying anything else.

"Sorry, gotta take this" I sneered before pushing her out into the hall and closing the door in her face. I heard her yell something along the lines of bitch and whore but I ignored it. Instead I took out my Samsung Intensity II and slid it open; it was a text from Mitch.

Mitch 3:32 : Hey baby Stacy is having a party at her place tonight. Wanna go?

Sam 3:33 : Hell yeah! But ill have to ask my mom but I cant see her saying no

After I sent my replied I walked down stairs and saw my mom sitting in the recliner. Her blonde hair covered her blue eyes, making me unsure she was awake. She still looked good after having 3 kids; well maybe considering that she had Ali and I when she was 18 and then Emma when she was 21.

"Mom? Are you dead?" I joked as I walked over and poked her arm.

"No…Adam it's too early…" she murmured in her sleep; who the hell was Adam?

"Mom it's Sam!" I replied as I pushed her arm. Her eyes opened, exposing the sky blue eyes her and Ali shared.

"Oh…sorry Sam. What's up?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mitch asked me to go to a party at Stacy's house" I replied, knowing that she'll say that I can go.

"Well you know how I feel about Stacy…you can go only if you bring your sister along" she replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"But mom! She is the biggest kill joy of a party ever!" I groaned; I absolutely hated having to tote the bitch from hell everywhere I go.

"I don't care. I just want you and your sister to stop fighting so much. Emma and I are tired of hearing you both screaming all night. If you don't take your sister than you can just stay home" she stated coldly. I groaned again and walked back up the stairs. I passed my room and went to the doorway of the bitch's room. She was lying on her bed scribbling into her journal…I'll be reading that later. She glanced up and glared at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled.

"I'm going to a party tonight so that means you are too. Mitch will come and get us around 7" I sated before walking back to my room.

_Ali's POV_

I walked downstairs wearing black skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top to go with my black converse. Sam was sitting on the couch wearing a red and black plaid shirt that exposed a black camisole and a pair of skinny jeans and black converse hi-tops to go with.

"You know you need at least a B cup to wear something like that" she stated coldly before getting up and walking towards the house. Defensively I crossed my arms over my chest and followed her. She walked outside and climbed into the shotgun seat of a black Ford Explorer. I crawled into the back seat and got to see those two latch faces for God knows how long. Mitch pulled away and smiled, causing Sam to giggle and make me want to puke. Mitch turned and started the car. Sam put on the crap known as Three Days Grace and started singing along. I put in my head phones and started listening to Avril Lavigne.

"After about 10 minutes of driving, the truck came to a stop. Sam, Mitch and I got out and walked into the house, not a word spoken between us. The music was booming with people dancing near the speakers. A couple people were standing near the kitchen just talking. Without missing a beat, Sam pulled Mitch towards the speakers. Instantly they started grinding like most of the other people but were really going at it; God I was related to such a whore. I walked through the kitchen and out the back door and into the backyard. There was an old swinging bench that faced a lake and a view of the city in the distance. I smiled and sat down on the bench and looked at the few starts out in the night sky.

"Nice night isn't it?" a voice asked from behind. I jerked and saw a guy that was about 16 years old with straightened black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing an Avenged Seven Fold shirt, something that Sam would like, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Shit! You scared me!" I admitted. He flashed an adorable smile while stepping near me.

"Sorry. I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Ali Langer" I replied before getting lost in his eyes. Without even thinking I linked lips with his. He was caught by surprised yet still kissed back. I slid my arms around his neck, loving every minute of it; no wonder Sam and Mitch do this a lot. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. His hands slid under my tank top, feeling warm against my stomach. I pulled away but kept my forehead against his.

"Sorry…" he mumbled before attempting to withdraw his hands.

"Don't be…maybe we could go somewhere more…private…" I said before moving away and staring at him.

"Are you sure Ali?"

"Yes Nico… I am…" I murmured before getting up. Hi rose from the bench and walked back into the house. I followed and glanced back towards the speakers, noticing that Sam and Mitch were no longer attached at the waist dry humping each other. I shrugged and walked outside and waited for Nico. He pulled up in an old Mercedes and I climbed in. He drove until he got to an empty parking lot. He climbed into the back seat of the car and I hastily followed, completely surprised that I was doing this.

~1 ½ hours later~

We just lay in the backseat, not wanting to break the silence. My head was gently resting on his chest, being almost lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beating. Nico's arm was still wrapped around my waist, his thumb slowly moving back and forth against my side.

"We should probably go… I don't want my mom to freak out when she finds me being dropped off past curfew" I said, looking up at Nico. He nodded and let go of me. We quickly got dressed and climbed back into the front seat. He drove me home with the aid of my directing skills. We pulled up to an unlit house, but Mitch's truck was a few houses behind us.

"This it?" Nico asked for confirmation.

"Yeah…thanks for this night. I had a lot of fun" I said before smiling at him.

"I guess I probably won't see you around" he stated, sparking my curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I live in Long Island and go to…boarding school" he replied actually sounding somewhat upset.

"Alright…who knows, maybe I will see you again" I said before opening the door. I quickly kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car. I closed the door and ran to the backyard. Mitch was hanging halfway out the window, his face attached to Sam's; Mom must be asleep if he's climbing out the window. I climbed up the ivy that grew under my window and climbed into my room. I didn't even get five minutes alone to myself since Sam decided to walk into my room. She was wearing short black shorts and a dark blue camisole…when did she change into that?

"Who were you with?" she sneered, her eyes glinting evilly in the dark.

"I had to get a ride from someone at the party since you and Mitch decided to leave me there" I retorted as I closed my window and sat down on my bed. Sam watched my very move, as if taking notes on me. Instantly her eyes lit up and her smirk grew huge.

"Who did you fuck?" she questioned, catching me off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face is slightly flushed, you have messy hair and your tank top is on backwards. So who was he?" she sneered, her eyes staring deep into mine; she had caught me red-handed.

"Just get out of my room. I'll tell mom that you have been skipping class every month" I retorted. She glared and walked out, finally leaving me alone. I changed into a black tank top and plaid p.j shorts. I curled up in my bed and drifted into sleep and dreamt of Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam's POV_

I woke up the next morning against my bedside table. I groggily reached out and grabbed it. I slide it open and smiled; it was a text from Mitch.

**Mitch****9:47****:**Hey since I'm leaving tomorrow we should go to central park. Maybe we can have a repeat of last night ;)

I walked downstairs, almost tripping over Harley, our German Shephard, on the way to the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen, pulling out a box of Honey Nut Cherios. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun but her bangs were getting in her face. She looked up at me and slightly smiled.

"Good morning Sam" she chimed as she went to the fridge and pulled out soy milk; she was a vegetarian like Emma.

"Morning mom, is it okay if I go to Central Park with Mitch?" I asked as I took a banana and started peeling it.

"Only if Ali goes" she replied as she poured milk into her bowl.

"Mom that's not fair! Why can't I go alone with my boyfriend?" I groaned as I bit at my banana.

"Because Emma and I are sick of you two fighting night and day!" she snapped.

"She hates me! And I hate her! It's been like that for 16 years!" I retorted, my eyes narrowing.

"Just deal with it!" she growled, sounding like a terrible parent.

"Fine!" I groaned as I stormed upstairs. I pushed past Emma as I walked into Ali's room. She was writing in her journal, not noticing that I was there. "Hey! We're going to Central Park and you have to come" I stated. Ali glanced up and glared at me.

"And why would I go anywhere with you? I'm tired of being dragged everywhere because of you" she snarled.

"Because mom makes me do it. You think I enjoy having to take you everywhere I go with my boyfriend" I growled before walking back to my room.

_Ali's POV_

Ten minutes later I was waiting in the kitchen eating an apple. I was tapping my foot impatiently against the black and white tile flooring, still pissed that I was being dragged to this little outing. Finally Sam walked downstairs wearing an Evanescence concert shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts and black converse. Her dirty blonde hair had been straightened, making the bright red highlight she had stand out more.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as I walked outside.

"Perfection takes time, not that you would know anything about it" she sneered as she followed. Mitch was waiting on the side walk. He was wearing a light blue University of North Carolina flat bill that covered his chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a Rob Zombie shirt and jeans that covered the top of his sambas. Sam practically jumped him and latched faces with him; I honestly thought I was going to see that apple I had eaten earlier again. "I can't believe you are leaving me for the entire summer" I heard Sam say once they were no longer sucking faces.

"Sorry babe" Mitch replied before lacing his hand with hers. Sam pulled out her 64 gig iPod touch and put a headphone in her left ear. Mitch took the other headphone and put it in his right ear. Slowly they started walking down the street, talking about who knows what. I followed against my will, trailing a few feet behind them.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we were within the large area known as Central Park. I passed the two since they decided to stop in the middle of the path. I looked around the park, loving the scenery of it. Traffic seemed to have been bad since you could hear taxi cab drivers screaming at each other to go faster. I sighed heavily and looked up the path and saw a familiar face. His straightened hair was getting into his face no matter how many times he would try to push it out of the way. He had a Rise Against shirt on with black skinny jeans and was only a few yards away; it was Nico.

"Hey Nico!" I called, trying to catch his attention. He looked up and smiled at me. I slowly walked faster to catch up with him but the closer I got, a look of terror shifted onto his face. I turned and saw a huge black dog that was about the size of a school bus pounding over towards us. "What is that?" I screamed in horror. Nico pulled out a pure black sword and charged towards the monster dog. Sam started running towards me, and for the first time ever I saw she was actually afraid. Mitch had ran to help Nico with a bronze sword of his own.

"Run!" Sam yelled as she passed me. I ran after her towards the exit of the park. I guess whatever that thing was heard Sam scream and began running after us, leaving the guys in it's dust. Sam tripped and landed on her ankle in an abnormal way, causing her to scream in agony.

"C'mon! Get up!" I growled as I tugged on her arm. She tried to get up but just fell back on the ground.

"My ankle….I think it's broken…" she muttered through gritted teeth. I groaned and helped her up and made an attempt to move to the exit as fast as Sam could. I heard a roar come from above us and the black dog was in front of us, drool hanging from it's fangs. Sam's body slowly felt like dead weight since she fainted. I stood in front of the path, knowing that this was the end.

"Ali watch out!" Nico yelled from behind. Before I could look back at him, the black sword he was using earlier had been thrown and lodged itself into the monster's chest. On contact the monster turned into golden dust and the sword fell onto the ground with a loud clanging noise. Before I could say anything or do anything, I fainted right on top of Sam, going into a universe of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ali's POV_

I woke up with a horrible headache in a place I had never seen before. I was lying on a cot with these really tan teenagers walking around. I glanced to my right and saw Sam was still unconscious and had a wrapping around her left foot; I guess she really did break her ankle. Mitch had a chair pulled up next to her and had a weird liquid in a cup with a straw in hand. I looked to my left and saw Nico looking at me with a smile.

"You're finally awake" he said as he handed me a cup full of the liquid that Mitch had for Sam. I took the straw in my mouth and started drinking the most amazing drink ever; it tasted like Grandma's gooey butter cake cookies…but in liquid form. My body started to heat up as I continued drinking this amazing drink. Without warning Nico took the drink out of my hand and set it on the table.

"Hey! I didn't get to finish that" I complained as I tried to reach for the drink again.

"Sorry, it's unsafe for you to do that" he replied as he swatted my hand away.

"What do you mean? It's just a drink" I moaned as I tried to reach for it again.

"If you did too much of that stuff, you'll burn up" Nico said as coolly as possible. I tilted my head in confusion; this honestly didn't make any sense.

"It's a drink…nothing else" I stammered, hoping I was right.

"This drink is called nectar, the drink of the gods" he replied.

"Gods?" I asked confused even more.

"The Greek Gods to be more exact" he said as if that was normal.

"Nico…are you on heroin or something?" I asked; I swear to God that he was stoned or something.

"No I'm not. And I'm not lying, the Greek Gods are real" Nico stated.

"But how?" I questioned.

"The gods shift to the western empire is. From Greece to Rome, then I think England and then America" he replied while running a hand through his hair; I swear my mind has just been blown.

"Well…why were we attacked and no one else in the park seemed to notice?" I asked curiously.

"Because they are mortals. Some can see things like monsters but it's very uncommon" he stated, somewhat avoiding my question.

"Okay…but that didn't answer my question…" I mumbled as I looked down towards my feet.

"Well…we got attacked because we are children of the gods" he replied as he gazed out the door; once again he had blown my mind.

"But…but…that means we're demigods..." I stammered.

"Yep. And we're at a camp that protects us from the monsters outside and we train so we can fight against the monsters" he said, his gaze returning to me.

"Woah…then who is my god parent?"

"Actually I don't know. You haven't been claimed yet"

"Claimed?" I asked.

"When your god parent establishes that you are his or her child" Nico replied as he got up from this chair he was sitting in. I slowly rolled out of my cot and lumbered over to him. I gazed outside and was astounded by the sight of this strange place. Strawberry patches were growing next to a very large ranch house with a guy without legs on a horse trotting over to an archery range…oh shit he is a centaur. As I began to wonder how much LSD was in that drink I had, Nico led me around camp, explaining things as he went. He made a quick stop at the archery range to talk to the centaur; apparently his name is Chiron. As Nico talked, my attention was drawn to a bow and arrow that was sitting above a hay bale. I picked up the bow and was over taken by how powerful I was beginning to feel. Effortlessly I strung the arrow on the drawstring and flung it at the target. The arrow lodged itself in the target at the bulls-eye mark.

"Behold, a daughter of Apollo" Chiron said, causing my attention to turn at him. Nico had a smile on his face although I really had no clue what was going on. He pointed up at a bow and arrow that seemed to glow golden above my head; I had finally been claimed.

"Wow…my dad is the sun god….no wonder I get so tan during the summer" I said as I smiled at Nico. He laughed and resumed walking with me following close behind. He stopped in front of what he said was the Hades cabin and it sure as hell was dreary. It was all black with black torches that radiated a green flame. Skulls and other bones outlined the sides along with different scenes of death. "I'm guessing that your dad is Hades…" I said as I kept staring at the creepy cabin.

"It's not that bad after a while. You just get used to it" he replied as he took a quick glance at it. Our eyes met and all the memories from that special night came rushing back. Is it wrong that I kind of wanna kiss you right now?" he asked with a slight grin. I smiled and shook my head as I leaned up on my toes to get closer to him. He closed the gap between us in a sweet and longing kiss. I kissed back while my arms slide around his neck as his hands snaked around my waist. I pulled away and smiled, his eyes looking extremely adorable.

"Well we could do more than that…under one condition" I said with a hint of seduction in my voice.

"And what is that condition?" he asked curiously.

"If we become official boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Sounds like a pretty good idea" he replied as he picked me up and rushed us into the Hades cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

~1 month later~

_Sam's POV_

We had been at camp for about a month now and it was amazing. Spending all this time with Mitch and being able to do all new things that I never imagined that I would be able to do is just mind blowing; it almost makes me forget about my bitch of a sister being here too.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Mitch asked one morning as we walked to the arena. My stomach has been a bit unsettled for the past few days.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I…" I tried to say before rushing to a near by bush. My breakfast and some of dinner from last night had decided to make come back up. Mitch hurried over and held back my hair; how sweet of him.

"Maybe you should go and see your brother Will. Hopefully he will know what's wrong with you" he suggested once my stomach had been purged. I nodded as I wiped the corners of my mouth with the sleeve of my camp shirt.

"Alright, I'll see you at the dock later" I replied before walking to the infirmary. Will was standing over Clarisse, Mitch's older sister.

"How many times have I told you not to pick on Leo? He is the only Hephaestus kid that can create fire with his ands and you think it's a good idea to get in a fight with him" Will scolded as he gave her a small piece of ambrosia. Parts of Clarisse's face and arms were burned and her camp shirt was partly black from the flames licking at her.

"He deserved it! He disgraced my father!" she snarled as she bit into the ambrosia; her wounds began to heal at a quickened pace.

"Just because he called Ares a meathead doesn't mean that you should go at him without a weapon. Especially since Hephaestus cabin had just left the arena" Will said while rolling his eyes. Clarisse glared at him and rolled off the cot. She grunted a thanks then walked out, pushing me out of the way on her way out. Will sighed and looked at me with a slight smile. "Hey Sam. Is something wrong?"

"I think so. For the past few days I have been eating and sleeping a lot. Then for some strange reason this morning I threw up in the bushes and felt fine afterwards" I replied as I sat on the edge of a spare cot; Will rubbing his thumb against his chin as he began to ponder my strange predicament. Within seconds his eyes lit up but his cheeks flushed a bit.

"Are you on your period?" he squeaked with his cheeks turning even more red.

"No…no I'm.."I tried to say but my mind instantly went blank. "There was no way…how could this happen? We always used protection…" I thought to myself, but then the memory flooded my head.

~Flash Back~

"Sam…something happened" Mitch said nervously as he slide back into his jeans. I grabbed my dark blue cami from the flood and slipped it back on.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I looked at the ground and noticed a small tear in the recently used condom.

"It broke…" he murmured as he walked to my window. I bit my lip and picked up the soiled piece of latex. I tossed it into the trash can and returned my gaze at Mitch. His brown hair was a mess and some of it was getting in his eyes. I walked over to him and slowly pulled the window open. Mitch slowly climbed out but I stopped him about half-way out.

"It'll be okay Mitch. Tomorrow I'll get the morning after pill and everything will go back to normal" I said trying to form a smile even thought I was terrified of what would happen.

"Alright. I'll text you in the morning" he replied somewhat unshaken. I nodded and bent down. He softly pressed his lips against mine. I sighed somewhat relieved and kissed back, not wanting this moment to end. Mitch pulled away with a small smile and slowly climbed down from my window.

~End Flash Back~

I never was able to take the morning after pill…that one night had gotten me pregnant by the sounds of the situation.

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" I whispered as I glanced down at my sambas. Will silently walked towards a cabinet and started fishing through various boxes inside. After a few moments he returned with a box in hand. He handed it to me and patted my shoulder.

"I wish you luck" he murmured before walking out of the room. My heart beat was droning out any other sound as I quickly walked into the bathroom and prayed that it was empty. Thankfully no one was inside and I was able to take the test somewhat peacefully. The five minute waiting period was probably the longest five minutes of my entire life. My fat had been sealed by a tiny pink plus sign. I wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't form in my eyes. All I knew was that I had to tell Mitch; which I feared more then anything.

_Ali's POV_

I was sitting on the dock, waiting for Nico when I heard foot steps approaching. I turned and saw Mitch walking over without Sam linked to his hand like usual. I stood up and stretched, feeling a tad tired from sparring earlier with Emma; after Sam and I were taken here, mom sent Emma her to protect her as well.

"Hey Ali!" he called as he got closer. His shaggy brown hair was of course getting in his eyes, causing him to do a hair flip; unlike Justin Bieber, he doesn't look gay when he does it.

"Hey Mitch…I'm kinda surprised you're talking to me since Sam doesn't dare come anywhere near me" I replied as I crossed my arms across my chest; something didn't seem right about this.

"Is it wrong I want to talk to my girlfriend's sister?" he asked sounding playfully defensive.

"No…but you know how defensive Sam is about you" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But I just wanted to try something" he replied with a sly smile slowly growing on his face.

"Alright, what is it?" I questioned, slowly becoming curious at what he wanted. He took a step closer to me, his smile transforming into a smirk.

"This…" he murmured before linking our lips together. I was too shocked and afraid to do anything since he was an Ares kid and could break me into little pieces without trying.

"Ali?" What the fuck!" a familiar voice called in anger. I pulled away while pushing Mitch away and saw Sam and Nico standing about 20 feet away. Sam had tears in her eyes but her fists were clenched tight. Nico's eyes were burning with fury and betrayal; what the fuck did Mitch just cause?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ali's POV_

"Well? I demand an answer!" Nico yelled. His eyes were darkening, making me fear that he might summon the dead or something.

"He came onto me Nico! I would never do something like that to you! I love you" I tried to protest but Nico just turned away from me.

"I…I just don't know Ali…" he muttered, hrt deeply embedded in his voice. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Nico…you can't mean what I think you're saying…" I murmured as I stepped closer. He looked over at me, tears in his own eyes.

"Yes Ali…I do…I don't want to get hurt by you…"

"Nico! I would never hurt you! Mitch came onto me! I swear! I would never cheat on the one guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with!" I cried out, tears slipping down my cheeks like rain fall.

"I'm sorry Ali…" he muttered before walking to the Hades cabin. My heart felt like it had just been ripped apart by hellhounds and then what remained had been stepped on by giants doing the Cha Cha Slide. I sadly walked back to the Apollo cabin and began packing my bag; I was going to run away and no one is going to stop me.

_Sam's POV_

My heart felt broken because of the betrayal that Mitch had done to me. I could no longer rely on him to take care of our baby…I was alone. My head was full of anger and rage towards Ali and Mitch; but I was angrier at myself. I was stuck in this because what I did for Mitch wasn't enough to keep him faithful to me…even though I gave him everything of me. These thoughts continued to swim through my mind as I walked along the border near the entrance of camp. A twig snapped behind me, followed by the sounds of sniffling. I turned and gazed at one of the people I honestly did not want to deal with, but something was different about her. Her usually bright blue eyes were tinted red from crying. Her extremely blonde bangs were sliding into her eyes, yet she didn't move them out of the way, I could have said something about her something, yet I kept my mouth shut.

"What's wrong?" I asked, causing Ali's head to look up. She looked at me, almost wanting to glare but it was like her heart wasn't in the right place for it.

"Because of your boyfriend, Nico broke up with me" she grumbled as if it was my fault.

"I know…but why do you have your bag?" I asked curiously.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home" she replied before stepping past me and continuing down the path out of camp. And yet for some reason…I didn't want her to go. Bothering Ali was what little I had left here that I know wasn't a lie or completely changed. Sure Emma is still here with us, but I was never close with her; I must be sick if I honestly didn't want her to go…which led me to say, "Don't go". Ali turned and stared at me like I was insane or something.

"What did you just say?" she questioned skeptically; really…did I just say what I think I said?

"I said…don't go" I murmured again.

"Why? You hate me" she retorted.

"I know but…I don't know anymore. Things are already changing and I lost Mitch…I can't lose you too…not like this…" I replied looking down.

"What do you mean like this?" she questioned, her stare burning on me.

"I'm pregnant…with Mitch's baby…"

"You…wait what?" she questioned sounding actually concerned.

"I'm pregnant…and alone…I have lost almost everything that I once knew…I can't lose you either…I love you but I just don't show it" I murmured, a tear sliding down my cheek. Ali stayed quiet, as if assessing whether or not I was lying.

"Fine…I'll stay for y-the baby…." She muttered as she set her stuff down. And then I did something I probably had never done before…I hugged her; and she hugged me back. I guess this shitty situation is actually bringing Ali and I closer…weird. She let go and half smiled at me "too much lovey dovey crap"

"Yeah…it's really weird" I replied with a half laugh. We walked back to camp, probably the closest we've ever been; and it felt kind of good.

"Hey Sam!" a familiar voice called as we emerged from the tree line. I turned and smiled at Travis Stoll, my best guy friend here.

"Hey Trav, where's Connor?" I asked as those beautiful blue eyes peered into mine; did Travis always look this amazing?

"Probably with Katie, he finally asked her out" he replied with that adorable crooked smile of his; jeez Travis is like a god or something…where are these thoughts coming from?

"And how long as it been? Four months?" I joked with a wide grin.

"Something like that more or less. So I was wondering…would you like to see a movie with me tonight?" he asked, sounding kind of nervous and unconfident like he usually is. I could feel my cheeks slightly burn red; did I ever get this way around Mitch?

"Sure" I practically squeaked out, causing Ali to quietly snicker. I stepped on her food and smiled innocently at Travis.

"Awesome, I'll come by your cabin at 6" he replied, his smile and confidence returned. He turned and walked back to the Hermes cabin.

"Awww you've got a date with Travis!" Ali said while moving her foot out from under mine.

"Do not…it's just a move…" I replied softly while trying to sort out my feelings. Did I like Travis that way?

"It's a date Sam, just admit it" Ali smirked while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh shush, who asked your opinion?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm right so just admit it" she replied while giving me a stupid grin. I lightly punched her arm and rolled my eyes. "Uncalled for!" she fake cried.

"So called for! Now hush your mouth" I said before walking to the cabin. My cheeks felt hot…I was going on a date with Travis Stoll…and I was excited.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sam's POV_

I sat in front of the mirror, drawing along my eye lids with my black eye liner when a knock sounded on the door. I looked at Ali, looking for confirmation. She nodded and gave me a smile.

"It's so a date" she said as I got up and slipped into my Sambas.

"Is not…we're just going to a movie" I retorted as I picked up my iPod touch and started walking towards the door; normally I would have brought my phone but I can't have one anymore because it's "unsafe". I opened the door and smiled at Travis. He was wearing a navy blue Notre Dame flat bill over his shaggy hair. Parts of his bangs were in his eyes, but you could still see the beautiful blue eye color he had. He changed from his camp shirt to an open red plaid shirt with a black undershirt. He was wearing somewhat baggy jeans, but he didn't look stupid by sagging them.

"I didn't realize that Avril Lavigne went to camp here" he said with his adorable smile growing on his face. I could feel my cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Well you never know, she could be an Apollo kid and not have told anyone" I replied as I closed the cabin door behind me. He laughed a really cute laugh, causing his eyes to sparkle.

"C'mon, we have to hurry before we get caught" he said while resting his hand on my shoulder. He said something in Ancient Greek, which I easily knew was teleport. He took his hand off my sho9ulder and we were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk, right in front of an AMC theater.

"Woah…how did you do that?" I asked completely astounded. Travis smiled and walked up to the ticket booth, buying two tickets for Contagion. (A/N when I wrote this…Contagion was in theaters…and I don't want to change it…so yeah).

"Hermes kids can teleport since our dad is the god of travelers" he replied as he led me into the theater. We walked into the theater, which was surprisingly empty; maybe the movie was out too long for people to still want to see it. I sat down in the top row, dead center. Travis sat down and pulled the cup holder up; hmm I sure wonder what he had planned. The movie began playing as the lights dimmed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Travis shifting around nervously. Within five minutes of the movie, I nuzzled closer to him and rested my head against his chest, feeling happier than any time I had done this with Mitch. Whenever the movie freaked me out, I could feel Travis hold me closer to him and almost whisper, "It's okay, you're safe". I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside.

When the movie finished, he teleported us back to camp. The starts were bright and shinning with the half-moon giving a bit of light. He took my hand and walked me back to the Apollo cabin; such a gentleman. I looked up at him and smiled once we were at the door.

"I had a great time Trav" I said, breaking the silence.

"So did I. And I really want to do it again" he replied with his smile; gods he was so good to me. Before I could reply, I remembered something…I was still pregnant; there is no way he would still want to date me because of that…I guess my smile faded or something since he then asked, "Something wrong?"

"Well sort of…" I replied nervously.

"Care to explain?" he asked sounding concerned; aww he is concerned for me.

"You might not want to be with me after I tell you…" I whispered in fear that I would become heartbroken again.

"What would that be?"

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered even softer. He paused a few minutes, his mind deep in thought; oh gods…he hates me or something.

"Who is the father?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Mitch…but he doesn't know" I whispered, feeling the tears wanting to slide down my cheeks like a river.

"Well, the baby will need a father" he said with a small smile growing on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping the tear from the corner of my eye; I hope my eye liner isn't getting messed up or something.

"I could say that the baby is mine and be it's father" he replied. Without thinking I cupped my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Travis was caught off guard but kissed back; I could feel a smile spreading across his and my lips. I slide my hands to his neck, knocking his hat off in the process. His arms hooked around his waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss. We could have kept going but a group of Aphrodite girls all went "aww", causing us to break away.

"Do you really mean that Trav?" I asked very seriously.

"As a heart attack" he replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I guess that also means we're together" I said as I picked up and put his hat on backwards; Mitch never let m wear his UNC hat ever.

"I guess so" he replied with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning" I said while opening the door.

"What about my hat?" he asked.

"You'll get it back at some point…maybe" I replied before closing the door, my heart fluttering in my chest; this would work out just perfectly for once.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ali's POV_

~8 months later~

The year seemed to speed by faster than I thought it did. Sam and Travis were still together; but he didn't have to put up with all the morning sickness. Not a whole lot changed around camp…except for Nico. He turned from the sweet and caring guy I loved… (Okay, fine, still love) to becoming the ultimate man whore. Every night he's banging almost anything that moves; not that I'm jealous or anything…okay fine I am! But how can you blame me? I love him…and he hates my insides. If I could get him back I would in a heartbeat. But he won't take me back. So to make up for this absence of Nico, Sam and I got close. It's weird…like now we're friendly towards each other; we act like actual sisters.

It was early February and it sure was a New York winter. Even though the Golden Fleece was supposed to keep good weather year round, Khione didn't like that idea; so camp was covered in snow like the rest of the city. But it was very pretty in my opinion but Sam wasn't such a big fan of the cold; I swear she is more Apollo than I am. She was curled up on her bunk, wrapped up in a blanket practically shaking. I laughed and walked over. Her red highlight had faded into her natural dirty blonde color; she thinks the chemicals in the hair dye would hurt the baby…not sure if that is true or not.

"I swear to the gods I'm moving to Texas" she chattered. I hugged her, which is a little hard to do with her swollen belly.

"I thought you were going to Florida. Or at least that's what you said yesterday" I replied.

"Well I change my mind. Besides, where's Travis? He said he would bring me some hot chocolate" she said while wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

"Did someone say hot chocolate?" a voice called while kicking the door. Travis walked in carrying three coffee cups from Starbucks. His face was covered in snow flacks and his hair was wet from the melting snow. He kicked the door back and walked over to us. Sam smiled and grabbed one of the cups.

"You're amazing!" she chirped while sipping the drink. Travis grinned and kissed her forehead. I took my cup and drank quietly; I was a little jealous of Sam. But of course I would never admit that to her. Travis sat down and held Sam close to keep her warm. His hand gently rested on her baby bump with Sam's hand resting on his.

"How much longer?" I asked, trying not to feel extremely awkward; too late for that though.

"A month" she replied while she took in a sharp breath, making the contorted face she makes when the baby kicks hard. Normally her face would return once the kick passed but something was different this time. Then her grey sweats darkened around her crotch.

"Sam…please tell me that you just peed yourself…" Travis said nervously. Sam looked up at him, just as nervous and cried out in pain.

"Holy shit! It's time…" she murmured in pain. My heart pounded in my chest as I got up and shoved my feet into my Birkenstocks; hey, we don't only train around here, you need more than a pair of sneakers. Sam cried out again as Travis got up and picked her up bridal style. We ran to the infirmary and hurried behind a curtain. Sam screamed as Travis set her down on the cot. My hands stumbled a bit as I prepared some of the items for the baby. Once I was finished, I slid off Sam's sweats and panties; let's just say I wasn't happy that I would have to stare at my sister's vag and wait for the baby to come out.

"It'll be okay babe…" Travis whispered in her ear. She gripped his hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could through the contraction; I thought he would pass out from the pain of her death grip on his hand. I peeked out from over Sam's stomach, looking her in the eye. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her ice blue eyes were trying to blink back tears of pain.

"Sam, it's time to start pushing" I said while resting my hand on her knee. (**A/N I know that's not how child birth actually works but I didn't want to have this carry on and on waiting for her to dilate wide enough and yeah…)**

_Sam's POV_

I can't even describe how much it hurt doing this. I'm surprised that I didn't break Travis's hand in the process. Ali kept her head down in my…womanhood…and every once in a while would say something along the lines of the baby is crowning; I was in too much pain to actually understand what she was saying. Now I somewhat get what mom went through when she had us….boy I hope to the gods I'm not having twins. With each push I cried out, praying that this would be over soon. Ali glanced up at me one more time, a blanket covering her hands.

"One more push Sam!" she said gleefully. I nodded and gave one last push, but this time my cry was echoed by a small shrill cry of baby. Through my tear blurred vision I could see Ali cleaning the baby up, dark blue eyes peering at the world. "It's a girl" Ali said with a grin while handing me my new born baby daughter. I gently took her and cradled her close to my body, new tears rolling down my cheeks.

"She's beautiful" I whispered as I watched my daughter cuddle close to me and close her eyes to sleep. Travis layed next to me and wrapped his arms around me, his grin growing from ear to ear.

"Just like her mom" he said before softly kissing my temple. Ali smiled and walked out, leaving the three of us alone.

"My little Dani" I said while looking up at Trav.

"Dani? Isn't that a boy's name?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's short for Danielle, Danielle Taylor to be exact" I replied while looking down at my sleeping daughter.

"Beautiful" he replied with a grin. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath; things were looking perfect for my future.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ya'll. Just as a heads up, this isn't the end for Sam and Ali…cause…*pauses for dramatic effect* there's gonna be a part 2! WOOOOOOO yay:3 I'll have it up soonish…so look at my other stories cause they cool to…kay bye!:3


End file.
